2 of 6
}} Currently Chief Engineer on board of 2 of 6, also known as Renee Flinn is a quirky and jovial Starfleet officer. Her favorite pass-time is pranking Seven and Jan. * Full Name: Renee Flinn * Race: Human / Borg * Date of Birth: May, 24th * Place of Birth: Paris, Earth * Age: 49 * Gender: Female * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 171.3 pounds * Hair Color: Red * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Blue * Skin Tone: Pale * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: **'Borg Implants' - Retains 42% of her Borg implants. Most are necessary for her survival. ***Requires Borg Regeneration. ***Due to her Borg Nanoprobes in her bloodstream, her aging-process is close to being halted, appears to be in her 20's. * Build: Athletic * Composure: Confident * Poses: Often crosses her arms on her chest, somewhat impatient, fidgety * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Anything comfortable. * Shoes: Starfleet standard issue. * Voice: Clear, with strong french accent * Handedness: Right * Quarters: Orderly, very orderly, rather spartan * Favorite Room: Engineering * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None. * Hobbies and Pastimes: Fiddling with anything technical * Likes: **Swearing in French **Pranking Jan Darkrider **Pranking 7 of 77 **Pranking pretty much anyone **Her work **Honesty **Spicy food * Dislikes: **Lazy people **People who fiddle in the Engineering **Incompetent people in the Engineering **Dishonesty **Unnecessary violence **Tal Shiar * Ambitions and Goals: * Achievements in Life: * Disappointments in Life: * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Short-temper ** Efficient ** Extremely jovial ** Good-spirited ** Analytic ** Strongly loyal TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': Andrea Flinn **'Father': Peter Flinn **'Siblings': Jeanne Flinn *'Spouse': None *'Children': None *'Other Notable Relationships': **'"Sixes"' ***'Jan Darkrider' ***'3 of 6, Ryan Beckett' ***'5 of 6' **'Crew of ''U.S.S. Aleksey Krupnyk' ***'Lieutenant Commander Jarvis''' ***'Lieutenant Commander Alec' ***'Kah'tar, son of Kor Kaas' ***'7 of 77, B'Elura of House of Kaas' **'Other Starfleet Officers' ***'Jennifer j'taH Firali' *'Others': Born to Andrea and Peter Flinn, Renee had relatively normal childhood. Inquisitive, often taking things, toys and anything she could get her hands on, when she was just a little girl, wanting to see what things are made of. A little 'Engineer', as her parents often remarked, which perhaps set a first seed of Two's interest in pursuing a career of an Engineer later on - although it was a long road for her to reach that point. As a child - Being prankster even from an early age, she'd often get in troubles for pranking at the most inappropriate situations. Renee struggled with her studying efforts, looking for direction in her life, becoming bored very quickly. Eventually, she did apply to the Starfleet Academy - being accepted, with hopes that it would be something she'd want to do in her life, when it'd have some meaning for her. Renee kept her prankster attitude throughout the first year at the Academy. She was quick to make friends, albeit mostly among other 'Academy troublemakers'. Her performance during her studies was fluctating, based on if the subject caught her interest or not. Not being one of the 'best Cadets', she had a reputation for slacking-off. Regardless, her grades were around the average, being just enough to let her pass, which was enough for Renee at that time. In 2382, beginning her third year at the Starfleet Academy - The Academy Staff believed that Renee needed some motivation, to demonstrate why she should be working harder - and dispatched her to a Training-assignment, to USS Moravia. That decision proved to be quite fruitful, as Renee began to thrive, finding fascination in fiddling with the ship's systems, getting quite good at anything 'engineer-related'. Unfortunately, just two months after being assigned to Moravia, the ship has encountered the Borg, and most of the crew was killed, while the rest was assimilated. Renee attempted to set the ship to self-destruct, upon seeing clear loss, acting on Captain's orders, but she was prevented from doing so, and assimilated into the Collective. Being given Designation 2 of 6, she was added to the Unimatrix 01 to the other Sixes at the time, being seen as suitable addition to the unit by the Borg Collective, given her natural aptitudes, removing the individuality from Renee. She was the only one from 'Sixes', aside of 5 of 6, who had any prior Starfleet-training and service under her belt, before being assimilated. Stardate 59390.42 - Five years prior being liberated - 5 of 6 picked up a distress-signal sent by 7 of 77, and the remaining Sixes were dispatched to retrieve her and 1 of 6, both of them having their connection to the Borg Collective severed. It was Two who has located the origin of the Distress-signal, leading the Borg Cube to the location of the damaged and lost Borg Drones. Just like other Sixes - Two didn't recall events of this until 83269.46, until Jan Darkrider and 7 of 77 crash-landed as crew-members of USS Aleksey Krupnyk, years after their liberation - once they were sent to a shore-leave together and headed for a Bat'leth Tournament on Forcas III. It is presumed that the memories re-surfaced for all of them due to the event being very similar in occurence, as it was 7 of 77 who sent the Distress-signal again, with Five being the one to decipher it, as Seven used similar encryption of her distress signal to that one of her prior temporarily disconnection from the Collective's Hive Mind. Two of Six was liberated on Stardate 64122.46 by Jennifer Firali, along with other 'Sixes'. Renee returned to the Academy in 2390, decidedly to finish her Starfleet Academy training, after brief stint with other 'Sixes' on board of Krupnyk, where they were helped to regain and remember their individuality. Unlike the most of Sixes, Two had a life to go back to, and initially, it proved difficult for her to be able to relate to others, with the exception of 5 of 6. She undertook just one year worth of remedial courses, her attitude changed significantly after her assmilation and subsequent liberation - being set on discarding her given name, as it no longer was 'relevant' to her, her jovial, prankster nature being long gone, Two becoming serious, cold and distant for most part. Eventually she came to terms with most of her life in the Collective, moving on with her life after finishing her remedial courses at the Academy - being assigned to Starfleet Corps of Engineers as an Ensign. It was because of her assimilation, that her knowledge and skills in that field have increased; regrettably the price she had to pay for that almost miraclous aptitude for Engineering and technology in general, was perhaps way too high. Finally, it wasn't until Stardate 68780.97, for her to be assigned to , being reunited with Jan Darkrider, 3 of 6 and 5 of 6. After the years, Two found their presence mutually positive, as she gained more perspective on her life and had time to reconcile with everything, which happened through her life and theirs as well. It was also around the same time, when Renee finally reverted back to her quirky, prankster-self. She however, never accepted her given name ever again, prefering to be addressed as 'Two', despite of that fact. *'2361, 24th May' - Born *'2379 -' Starfleet Academy **'2382 -' Assimilated during assignment on USS Moravia, as part of her Academy-training *'2383, 10th March 2383' - Seven/Jan temporarily disconnected from the Collective, is sent to retrieve them with other Sixes *'2388, 4th May -' Liberated with other Sixes *'2389 - 2390 -' Remedial courses at the Academy *'2390 - 2393 -' Assigned to Starfleet Corps of Engineers *'2393, 31st May -' Promoted to Lieutenant. JG, Assigned to USS Aleksey Krupnyk with other 'Sixes'. *'2396 -' Promoted to Lieutenant *'2498 -' Promoted to Lt. Commander, becomes Chief Engineer on *'2409 -' Promoted to Commander Category:Characters